1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to watercraft. More particularly, it relates to a watercraft design that directs an airflow under the hull to reduce drag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Carolina skiff is a small fishing boat having a pair of rails that extend substantially the entire length of the boat. A first rail depends from the port side of the hull and a second rail depends from the starboard side thereof. The rails help keep the watercraft traveling in a straight line when the watercraft is traveling at normal speeds.
If a Carolina skiff, or similar watercraft, is operated at high speeds, the bow lifts out of the water. Accordingly, the respective leading ends of the rails are also lifted from the water.
Thus there is a need for a Carolina skiff designed for high speed operation.
When a Carolina skiff, or similar watercraft, is operating at high speeds, it is subjected to considerable drag. This increases the fuel consumption rate of the motor.
There is a need, therefore, for a watercraft design that enables a watercraft like a Carolina skiff to travel at high rates of speed with a reduced drag and thus a reduced rate of fuel consumption vis a vis the Carolina skiff of the prior art.
Earlier inventions generally in this field of technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,888 and 3,688,724, 3,518,956, and Great Britain patent No. 1,001,059.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the known Carolina skiffs and similar watercrafts could be modified to further reduce drag and increase speed.